


A Stranger in a Cafe

by MysticElf21



Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [22]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticElf21/pseuds/MysticElf21
Relationships: Astral/Tenjou Kaito
Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947661
Kudos: 2





	A Stranger in a Cafe

"I don't recognize you." Astral said, and the teenage boy sipped at his coffee, acting with an alien confidence-teenagers weren't like that, awkward and growing into their body.

This guy acted like an adult, and the effect was unsettling.

"My name is Kite." He said. "We've met, but it was a long time ago."

"I'm sorry, I think I should go-" He said, gathering up the medical textbooks scattered across the cafe's table before Kite's hand caught his wrist.

"You will remember me," Kite said. "It will take time, but you will. And when you do," Kite swallowed, "remember that no matter how hard it is to believe that it is real."

With that he released Astral's wrist, and Astral hurried out as quickly as possible. He gave only one last glance back.


End file.
